Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash One!
The eighth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-second episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. Bellsprout is given the job of hosting the new Aftermath show, which deals with the eliminated competitors, as well as those who didn't return for the season! During the episode, we find out one character's rationale behind their actions towards someone else, and another Pokemon apologizes to the world for their actions. A rivalry between two Pokemon leads to a small catastrophe for the show. Plot Bellsprout sits on a large stage surrounded by a cheering audience and welcomes them to Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! Bellsprout explains that the show was created to get the thoughts and perspectives of the characters that didn't win, and since Mew and Mewtwo are busy hosting the show, they picked him instead! He adds that Houndoom was originally selected, but refused, which Bellsprout did not because the producers are scary people. He does, however, hope to become more confident from hosting this show. Before welcoming the eliminated campers, he brings back all the other campers from Total Drama Island who did not compete: that is, Venonat, Kabutops, Mawile, Rhydon, Primeape, and Scizor! Mawile is greeted with mixed applause and boos for her controversial recent breakup with Wooper. Primeape is wheeled out in a cage so she couldn't hurt anyone, causing Scizor to laugh at her. Bellsprout first asks Kabutops and Scizor about their relationship, and both say it's still going great. When he asks Rhydon and Primeape if they're still dating, Rhydon says "to an extent" before it escalates into them screaming insults at each other. Bellsprout diverts attention by talking to Venonat, who says the show made her more popular at school. Finally, Bellsprout talks to Mawile about her breakup with Wooper. Bellsprout points out that Mawile was pretty cold, but she says she had to break up with him while he was on the show, because she didn't want to break up with him right after he was eliminated and lost his chance at the money. She adds that she missed him too, but only as a friend, and by breaking up with him that way, she's giving him a chance to find another girl on the show who might like him. She finishes by saying she didn't do what she did to hurt him, and she didn't intend to ditch him, unlike Bellsprout did to Lileep when he left the game. Bellsprout, nervous, quickly changes the topic to Gloom, who they haven't been able to locate, which is disappointing because Gloom is his best friend, but he promises that they have people keeping an eye out for him. Bellsprout then welcomes Lopunny to the stage; despite her early elimination, she is as haughty as ever. Bellsprout asks how she feels to be the first voted off (on a technicality, as Hitmonlee was automatically eliminated and Houndoom and Bellsprout voted themselves out), annoying Lopunny greatly. Bellsprout forces Lopunny to play a game of "Questions or Spring," in which she will be flung off her seat by a spring if she doesn't answer truthfully. He asks if she hates everyone on the show, but after being flung and pushed back onto the couch twice, she grudgingly admits that she likes Hypno. Bellsprout asks if she knows he's evil, but Lopunny dismisses him, saying Kadabra is evil (which some of the others agree with). Bellsprout informs her that he has an alliance with Weavile and Kadabra now, making Lopunny jealous. Lopunny still doesn't believe that Hypno is evil, so Bellsprout brings out Dragonite as proof! Dragonite seems nervous at first but is a bit more confident when he hears mostly applause. He tells Bellsprout he's still pretty disoriented, partly from lack of sleep and partly from the effects of his hypnosis and specifically the lack of memory. Bellsprout tells him that Hypno hypnotized him to make him mean, and Dragonite worries that he hurt someone, which Bellsprout confirms by showing the footage of him knocking out Gliscor and almost attacking Murkrow before Lapras froze him. Dragonite is saddened when he sees what Lapras had to do for him and hopes they'll all believe him when he apologizes. Rhydon asks if he's sad about not winning the money, but Dragonite says he just joined to make friends, and losing his chance at that is the saddest part. He seems hopeful that maybe next time will be better, and the audience applauds loudly. Suddenly, music notes are heard, and Bellsprout tells Dragonite that just like on the main show, he will have to sing a song! The surprised Dragonite reacts well and sings his song, called "Nice Guy." The song is about how, since he was young, Dragonite has tried to be nice and friendly, even when people don't trust him or his friendships go badly. He's nice because it means something to him, and even if the world isn't always a good place, he doesn't want that to stop him. After he's done, he seems embarrassed but the crowd goes wild! Bellsprout says that's his forgiveness from the rest of the world; now all he'll have to do is apologize to everyone individually. Dragonite seems a little worried about that but makes room for Houndoom, who is up next. The crowd goes crazy over Houndoom, who is a little less crazy about them. Bellsprout asks why he voted himself out, asking if the money is important to him, but Houndoom says his life is worth more, and he wasn't going to put up with Mew almost killing him any more. However, he does say he regrets leaving Ninetales, although he believes she could win. Primeape asks if he's worried about her cheating on him, but Scizor assures Houndoom that Ninetales wouldn't do that. Houndoom says he's okay with anyone winning except Weavile or Arcanine, just saying that Arcanine rubs him the wrong way. Houndoom then asks Bellsprout when he grew a pair. Rhydon replies that Bellsprout only took the show because he was too scared to say no, so Bellsprout springs him out of his chair and calls security on him before Rhydon can attack him. To distract everyone from this, he brings out the last contestant, Clefable! Clefable is greeted with mixed applause and boos but handles it well. Her greetings with Bellsprout are civil but icy, as the two have a longstanding rivalry hinged around both their relationships with Gloom as well as Bellsprout's cowardice and instability and Clefable's competitiveness and manipulation of Gloom. They take some veiled jabs at each other before Bellsprout asks if she thought her elimination was fair. Clefable says she thinks it was fair, but she doesn't think they should have chosen her; she thinks that Trapinch should tell her love as soon as possible so she can actually spend time with him before leaving. Bellsprout asks her to reveal who Trapinch's crush is, but she refuses, saying she only tried doing it on the show because she was mad. Bellsprout asks her if she knows where Gloom is, and she gets out a letter from him explaining his situation; he feels sorry she got eliminated on Total Pokemon World Tour but says he understands why she did what she did, and explains that the paparazzi are after him too much for him to make an appearance right now. However, he has promised Mew that he'd show up eventually, and he intends to keep that promise. He signs his note as Oddish, as a memory of what he and Clefable were like when they got together. Bellsprout says "how sweet" a bit sarcastically, prompting Clefable to tell him to shut up. Primeape agrees with Bellsprout, but Clefable points out that she's separated from her boyfriend in a cage made by Bellsprout. Clefable asks if she's going to let Bellsprout beat her, and Primeape breaks out of the cage in anger to pummel Bellsprout. Bellsprout quickly ends the show and calls for security before asking Primeape not to kill him. Cast Hosts * Bellsprout Interviews * Clefable * Dragonite * Houndoom * Lopunny Guests * Kabutops * Mawile * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Venonat Trivia Write the text of your article here! Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes